Bayagototh
Bayagototh Bayagototh is a mysterious character in Lost In Vivo No one knows much about him but he seems plays a role in the story, though it is suspected during the Nightmare Ending that Bayagototh is directly the cause of or is assisting whatever is affecting the world on the surface with the added information below. Beyond this it is not entirely known what Bayagototh's intentions are. In Game Final area Bayagototh shows up in The Last Area in the form of a tree asking for a specific item. If you have this specific item and give the item to it, they will allow you to get one of 4 endings The Specific item needed for one of the endings is called the "Child's Skull" which is obtained from "The Siren" after it is killed during the Door Section of the game. Cass 3 Cass-3 is a cassette tape mentioned in a note by Dr. G.L.A, this note is found in the room with Lost Tape 3 which has connections to Bayagototh so it is possible that tape 3 is Cass-3 or at least is connected to it, but tape 3 doesn’t have any effect on the player. Cass-3 seems to use some type of way of "hypnotizing listeners" into believing in a "fictional character" Bayagototh. This tape may be the tape that gave Dr. Piccinini the idea of Sotiris Dr. G.L.A Research Archive #120 Subject Cass-3 was originally found in the wreckage of a collapsed farmhouse by a mountain survey team. It was later brought to government attention after most of the crew went missing and then granted to our lab for testing. It appears like a normal cassette tape but has some major differences. Spectrogram displays of the audio contained do not seem to match the structure or waveform of the actual sound but rather several images of american animal, life, and trees. Some researchers who spent significant time listening to the subject have been hospitalized for mental reasons often becoming obsessed with a fictional being known as Bayagototh. In Tapes Bayagototh is in the third tape in a form of a wooden idle where you have to burn it to finish the tape This appearance is questionable and probably not cannon (Bayagototh also seems to have a play in The first Mersus tape (aka lost tape 5 The Wolf), but this is not out yet so who the hell knows) In Midnight Mode In Midnight mode Bayagototh appears as a boss called starving Bayagototh that looks like a bunch of dead wood formed into a face it floats towards you to summon him you must kill all the enemies and ring the golden bell Strategy (I have not fought this boss) Outside of Lost In Vivo Ritual Wails to the Cosmic Tree This is a band that Kira said in a Tweet worships Bayagototh, obviously still fictional nothing from this band actually appears in game They have 2 songs on the Lost in Vivo Bandcamp but seem to have an entire album called Sacrifice of Sound. Youtube There is a video posted by a Allen Mortem on youtube titled Bayagototh, it came out a few months before the full release of Lost in Vivo and uses the same font as Lost Tape 6 The Wolf. The video’s has text that flashes on the screen and video of some weird things including trees, and in the background the song Chaos Moon - Of Wrath and Forbidden Wisdom is playing is playing I swung my hatchet, it hew the bark. The sap sprang out, red, thick and dark. It pooled around me, it twisted there. I didn’t fight it, I didn’t care. This life was forfeit, since my birth. To be food, for Bayagototh Was my greatest honor, my solemn feat. It’s roots and jaws and sap Pulled me into the ground . And I became just another ring Within Bayagototh. Trivia *Kira likes to call Bayagototh the father of things including **Specimen 8 from spooky's **The Wolf from Lost Tape 5 The Wolf *Kira has said he will put bits of lore for Bayagototh in all of his games after this *A model of "Starving Bayagototh" can be found in the Gallery of Light if the player walks into the wall behind the wood creature labeled "Bayagototh". Gallery Starving old one.PNG|Bayagototh The Starving Old One In game.PNG|Bayagototh in game The Idol.PNG|The Bayagototh Idol bayagototh.png|Research Archive #120 ritual.jpg|The track art for the Ritual Wails to the Cosmic Tree songs baya.png|The location where the player can clip through the wall to see Starving Bayagototh. Category:Characters